behind the scenes of The Ranger Chronicles: The Lost Ranger
by UCCMaster
Summary: This is meant to be a companion guide to the Lost Ranger! See the behind the scenes of the Lost Ranger. Scenes that never made it into the story. Will add chapters as the story progresses.
1. Puerto Rico I

Hey guys, UCCMaster here!

This is chapter is dedicated to Rick Riordan's final Heroes of Olympus book, the Blood of Olympus. Beware, this chapter contains many spoilers from the book and I would advise caution. I love the Hunters of Artemis and hated the fact that so many were lost that day. So, in an attempt to keep them alive to work alongside the Rangers, I have written this short tale, describing why the Hunters are still around. I do not own Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott BoO<strong>

Scott peered down from the gunship's windows. San Juan, Puerto Rico looked like small shadow in the yellow setting sun. It was quite different than the islands in Canadian waters. The Caribbean sunset seemed to gleam over the ocean, turning the water a dark purple color. But he wasn't here to enjoy the view.

He turned away from the window and looked to his compatriots. Besides him were about thirty Rangers, armed to the teeth. Most of them wore the standard Ranger uniform but also wore special arrow-resistant vests and helmets as well. In this operation, these vests and helmets might be the only thing between life and death. Also with him were members of the elite Ranger unit known as Roger's Rangers, led by Roger himself. They distinguished themselves with a combination of military fatigues and Kevlar vests. Besides the uniforms, they prided themselves with knowledge of assault techniques and R-16 Assault rifles and shotguns, all loaded with Teutonic Steel rounds. Scott honestly hadn't resorted to firearms since World War I, but this time, even he had a rifle slung over his shoulder.

He almost smiled at Craig, who had just started training with firearms the week before and held his handgun with trembling hands. He had every right to. Guns and demigods typically don't go together. Rangers were the only known group of demigods to use such weapons actively. Even so, most Rangers never resorted to such unstable weaponry and preferred to use their throwing axes instead.

There were around sixty of them in total, divided between two Ranger assault gunships, matte black choppers armed with Teutonic steel machine guns and Thor missiles. Today, they were going to do something they had never done before. They were leaving their territory of Canada and getting involved in a Greek's war. Normally, they would stay out of such conflicts; but when the world was at stake, even the Rangers weren't going to stand around.

That's why they were flying towards Puerto Rico, praying that they weren't too late. A week before, they had intercepted a secret message on Amazon directing members to head to Puerto Rico in an attempt to defeat the giant Orion. Once Scott caught whiff that the Hunters were also assembling there as well, Scott assembled probably one of the biggest Ranger armies ever and rushed off to save them.

"Sir, we're nearing the drop zone." Matthew, their pilot called. "It's not a pretty sight."

He quickly glanced out the small window to see a trail of destruction leading down the road. Bodies littered the streets, with the few survivors being torn apart by wolves. Scott didn't need any more motivation.

"Alright, this is what we've been preparing for. Lock and load boys! It's time to move out!" he called out. He could hear the rhythmic clicking and clacking of weapons being given one last inspection.

"Brothers! We are here to do something we've never done before. Outside is the Greek giant Orion, the anti Artemis. He's on a rampage and is desperate to destroy the combined forces of the Hunters and Amazons. I know they are our rivals, but that doesn't mean that we can't lend our aid to our fellow sisters in need! Let's do this! Zachary, give them their briefing."

Zachary, a tall blonde with burly arms, walked up. "Alright! You will break up by squad. Teams Omega and Delta will attend to the wounded while teams Bravo and Charlie hold off the wolves. And lastly, teams Alpha and Epsilon will go after Orion himself. Do not hesitate to use excessive force to take him down. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" came a chorus of replies.

Scott smiled. "Good! Time is of the essence." He turned towards the front of the gunship. "Pilot, begin drop zone procedure!"

The blast doors opened, letting a fierce wind blow into the cabin. Scott pulled a set of heavy duty goggles over his face.

"_Reaching the drop zone in three…"_ the pilot's voice blared through his helmet's radio.

"_Two"_

"_One"_

Scott didn't hesitate as he lowered his zip cord and leaped off the gunship. The cord slowed his fall until he hit the ground running. Around him, he could see his fellow Rangers breaking up into their assigned teams. "Move it!" he called into the channel.

He listened closely as reports began swarming in.

"_Bravo team engaging hostiles one klick to the north."_

"_Delta team, found survivors. Applying medical aid."_

"_Charlie team, engaging hostiles half klick south. What the *bullet fire and growling*…we're alright. Just shaken a little"_

"_Omega team, they're barely alive. Bless Wodin!"_

He turned to his team, Alpha team, consisting of Zachary, Cory, James, Matthew, Henry, Nolan, Chris, Lei Wu, Mikal, and himself. He unslung his rifle and motioned. "Let's move!"

"_Bravo team, encountering stiff resistance, requesting back up!"_

"_Delta to Bravo; on our way!"_

"_Epsilon team acquired giant target. Proceeding with caution."_

Scott took control of the situation. "Negative Roger, hold back and follow out of range."

"_Yes commander, stalking now."_

They ran through the old streets to find a small two story house that looked ravaged and partially destroyed. He turned to Nolan and Chris, Rogers Rangers. "Breach that door!"

The two pulled out rifles and placed their backs to the sides of the double doors. Nolan pulled out explosive string and taped the border of the door before taking cover way from the door.

Taking flank, Scott hissed. "Fire!"

The tape blew and the doors were thrown back. Zachary lobbed a smoke grenade while Cory and Henry rushed in, armed with swords. Scott and the others quickly ran in after them to find a destroyed room. Three girls were slumped in various positions around the room. Cory rushed up to the Hunter, waved his hands over her unmoving eyes, and turned to Scott in distress. "She's in shock, but still breathing!"

Matthew and James looked over the other girls, examining them as Scott opened the radio channel again. "Alpha team, we've found possible survivors. Stats people!"

"_Bravo and Epsilon, enemy is being routed."_

"_Omega, evacuating injured!"_

"_Roger team, chasing after target."_

"_Epsilon, almost clear here…wait…it's a trap! Taking casualties! Holy…"_

"Epsilon come in!" Scott yelled into the com. "Roger, what's going on?"

"_Roger team, Giant barged in on Epsilon. Engaging now! Small pocket of girls backing us up. Epsilon is taking casualties."_

"_Omega team, proceeding to your destination. Aprox two minutes."_

Cory had taken out his first aid kid and was trying to pull her out of shock. "Okay…this is going to hurt. One…two…three!" With that, he jabbed a syringe into her neck. The Hunter known as Phoebe jerked up in pain, slamming Cory in the heading.

"—So dead! No! I've been shot!" she looked around panting. "Wait, what's going on?"

Cory smiled. "Lieutenant Cory Fong of the Rangers of Tyre at your service. You've taken quite the shot there."

Phoebe looked down and nearly yelped in surprise at the arrow extruding from her chest. "Yikes! How can I not feel that?"

"You're in a state of shock. I just pulled you out. You'll feel it in a few minutes." Cory explained.

"Umm…" she didn't know what to say. "Shouldn't we get it out? As much as it's cool to have neat battle scar, I really don't think this is healthy for me."

Cory frowned. "Um…okay, on four." But he didn't even count. "You know, when we deal with removing arrows or bullets, they call it counting by FOUR!" He pulled the arrowhead out of her chest with a sharp yank.

Phoebe swore under her breath as pain began washing over her. "That was cruel!"

Cory shrugged. "I need you to be distracted, that way you wouldn't resist. Here, let me help you."

Cory pulled out a roll of medical tape then stopped. "Um…this is going to be awkward."

Phoebe caught on when she saw the tape. Her face turned slightly red. "This is the reason why I work only with girls. Come on, let's get this over with."

Scott turned away to make things less awkward. They had been able to revive Kinzie, the lieutenant of the Amazons, who now was lying on a stretcher unconscious. He faced Zachary.

"Zachary, you, Matthew, and I are needed with the rest." He quickly glances back to Cory, who's still wrapping Phoebe's chest in bandages. "Cory, once you're done here, take everyone else and prepare for medical evac."

Cory pouted. "But sir, Craig's part of Omega. I need to make sure he gets out alright."

Scott glared at him. "That's an order. I'll make sure Craig will be alright, got that lieutenant?"

Cory saluted. "Yes sir! Come on Hunter, let's get you home."

Scott turned to the rest of the team. "Alpha team, let's move out!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>What do you think? Sorry if I made the Rangers a little overpowered. I just really badly need the Hunters to survive the Orion encounter. I will keep writing soon.<p>

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you always!

UCCMaster


	2. Puerto Rico II

Hey guys, UCCMaster here!

This is chapter is dedicated to Rick Riordan's final Heroes of Olympus book, the Blood of Olympus. Beware, this chapter contains many spoilers from the book and I would advise caution. I love the Hunters of Artemis and hated the fact that so many were lost that day. So, in an attempt to keep them alive to work alongside the Rangers, I have written this short tale, describing why the Hunters are still around. I do not own Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott BoO II<strong>

The scene before him was horrifying. Scott made a note never to do this sort of mission again. The street was littered with piles of dust and ash, most likely from the fallen wolves, but also had bodies, and not just girls. Scott's heart dropped as he made out the body of Lieutenant Connor Finch, who had joined back in the Napoleonic wars, lying on the ground with three arrows protruding from his chest. Lying next to him was Tommy, who had just turned thirty that week. Sadly, even Kevlar vests couldn't stop a Giant's black tipped arrows. Just then he heard a cough. He rushed to see an Amazon girl clutching her side. She looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry about this. He caught us all by surprise. They didn't stand a chance."

He beckoned to Matthew, who rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching for his first aid kit.

She nodded. "I'll be okay, but you need to get out of here. That Giant can't be killed. You need the combined force of a God and demigod to take him down."

Scott shook his head. "We aren't leaving without getting as many of you out of here ASAP. Now which way did he go?"

The girl pointed to the east. "Follow the carnage." She managed before falling to the ground. Matthew examined her. "She's just in shock. I'll get her back to the evac zone."

"Good, let's move out." Scott activated his com channel. "Reports people!"

"_Bravo team, protecting evac zone."_

"_Charlie team, evacuating injured."_

"_Roger team, backing Omega."_

"…"

Scott felt his heart stop. "Epsilon report!"

Silence…then he heard Craig's voice break through. _"Omega four here, Epsilon has no survivors. We're being hit hard."_

Scott didn't even hesitate. "Alpha team is on its way. Prepare for evac. Roger, Omega, save whoever you can and get out of there."

Just then he reached the main scene of the carnage. He saw Orion with his huge bow firing at the small group of Hunters, Amazons, and Rangers. The carnage wasn't pretty. He could see injured and dead Rangers scattered around the Giant's feet. Scott felt his anger peak as he took aim with his R-16 Assault Rifle and opened fire. A stream of bullets, arrows, and throwing axes flew at the huge man causing him damage, but not enough to take him down.

Sergeant Craig Fong kept his head low as he barely missed one of the Giant's heavy arrows, his pistol discarded and replaced with twin throwing axes. Private Icer Kuang lay on the ground near him, nursing an arrow wound that wasn't fatal, but kept him out of the fight. Scott couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed his foil and charged towards the Giant, dodging arrows until he reached the murderous archer. When he was close enough, he stabbed, jabbed, and slashed as hard as he could.

Finally, he was out of steam, but to his surprise, he had actually managed to slice the Orion's bow in half. The Giant looked at him in shock. "How did you…who are you?" he demanded, "You are not a Hunter or an Amazon."

"News flash jerk," Scott scoffed, "Even the Roman Empire fell…to the Northern tribes. Eventually, these tribes began the reign of the Teutonic age otherwise known as the Norse. Greeks and Romans weren't in power anymore. The French, English, German, and Scandinavians took control. What's one thing they all have in common? They're Norse! I'm a Ranger of Tyre, and we're saving the day."

Orion screamed in anger as he charged forward with his twin hunting knives. The Ranger quickly drew out his twin axes. He deflected the attack and brought the blades down on his back.

They continued to battle for the next few minutes, but even then; a two thousand year old Ranger could not defeat an immortal Giant. Scott soon found himself flat on the ground, thrown off by the sheer strength of the Giant.

"Puny Ranger," Orion laughed, "Even you cannot defeat a son of Gaea. Prepare to meet you end." He said as he raised his blades high.

Suddenly a torrent of bullets pelted the Giant's chest. Scott, taking advantage of the sudden distraction, rolled left and launched himself into a back summersault, landing on his feet. He looked up to see Roger and his team charge into the scene laying down a hail of Teutonic steel bullets.

The Giant glared at Scott. "We'll meet again. Mark my words!" With that, he flashed out of the battle. Scott turned to see Roger rush up to him. "Scott we've got to get moving. There are wolves coming in from all sides. We need to evac now."

Scott nodded, rushing to help Craig haul Icer to his feet. After ten painfully long minutes, Scott glimpsed the two gunships loaded with immortal warriors, Rangers and uninjured Hunters providing a hail of arrows and bullets as cover fire for the remaining escapees. Scott could just make out the forms of wolves slowly getting closer to the ring of defenders.

Once he had hauled Icer onto the gunship, he turned to the rest of the defendants.

"Alright people, let's get go home!" He yelled as he let loose a stream of machine gun fire. The remaining Rangers and Hunters scurried back to the ships just in the nick of time. The twin gunships lifted out of the warzone just as their foes overran their drop zone.

Scott didn't breathe until the small island of Puerto Rico faded from sight. When it did, he let out a sigh of relief and turned his back from the window. Rangers, Hunters and Amazons were slumped around the gunship's loading bay, the medics from all three groups administering whatever medical supplies they had on them. Scott's heart saddened as he saw many quietly sobbing for lost brothers or sisters. He saw Harry let loose a quiet sob as he lay Richard's body down. Sadly, despite their reputation, even Rangers weren't invincible. This battle with the Giant proved it.

"Scott, that's your name right?" Scott turned to see an Amazon girl behind him.

"Yes, that's right." He acknowledged, "How can I help you?"

"My name is Dora," the girl replied, "I just wanted to thank you for rescuing us. I fear my Hunter sisters won't admit it, but you saved our lives. The Amazons are eternally in your debt."

Scott shook his head. "Think nothing of it. As much as we distrust members of the opposite gender, I won't turn down the chance to rescue this many lives from being doomed. It's just one ally helping another. However," he turned to the gruesome sight before them, "Orion will pay for this. I just pray that he meets the end he deserves."

She nodded. "A thousand curses of revenge shall fall upon him and his mother Gaia."

"Sir!" Scott turned again to see Cory and Roger strolling up to him. "We have the numbers."

Scott had dreaded this moment from the start. "Fine, tell me the numbers."

"Sir," the Asian boy began, "The Hunters started out with exactly thirty three archers. Currently eighteen are KIA and twelve were injured. The Amazons started out with forty five warriors. Currently twenty two are KIA and eighteen were injured. Finally, sir, the Ranger teams started out with sixty two."

Cory choked in the next words. "Fifteen KIA and twenty five injured, sir. We lost Lieutenant Finch and Myles as well as Sergeant Westfield, Browning, and Vick."

Scott bowed his head. "We haven't taken that many casualties since World War I. We've lost that many?"

Cory sighed. "At least sir, there were no MIAs. Nobody got left behind."

Scott glanced back out the window of the gunship. Yes, it was a job well down, right down to the letter. They had expected to take casualties. But that didn't mean that it hurt. Scott could feel the pain and hurt that every Ranger, Hunter, and Amazon felt that day. He hoped the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and of Asgard would avenge their deaths.

_At least_, Scott thought on a bitter note, _They got the warrior's death they deserved._

All he could do now was join the quiet sobbing that filled the loading bay of the gunship as it flew back towards home.

**The End**

* * *

><p>What do you think? I hope this shows the mortality of the Corps that I always want to ensure that I portray. Coming up next is the China! I finally made it. For this companion guide, I probably will write a short background to Cory and Craig.<p>

May the Lord God Almighty's Force be with you always!

UCCMaster


	3. Percy is good at selfpity

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here,

So if you read any of my previous comments for the Lost Ranger, you would have seen that that was a rewrite of an old story written several years ago, but was lost to the evils of computer crash. As I rewrote chapters, I redid my outline and removed events that were either too stupid, way too OoC, or weren't necessary for the main storyline. However, I loved the humorous behind-the-scenes adventures of the Rangers, Hunters, and PJ&O characters and so I will attempt to republish these moments as a series of one-shots. Here we go! I don't own Rick Riordan

**WARNING! EXTREME OoC HERE! BEWARE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy XI ½ <strong>

I am so stoked about the Capture the Flag this afternoon! We always lose to the Hunters, but this time we're going to win. I have a plan. Last night, my amazing girlfriend Annabeth told me that we should try a more stealthy approach. So that's why my armor is covered in dirt and leaves. This way we'll have a little camouflage and the Hunters won't see me.

Tonight, I'll have a restful night and will be up and ready for battle. This Capture the Flag will be a camper victory and I'll be the Hero once again!

Those two new campers, Lance and Jenny, were interesting. I can't wait to figure out who their parent is. They said they came from China, just like Frank Zhang! But they said they were Japanese American, not Chinese, even though they came from China. That is so confusing! I mean, all Asians are the same right? They all have yellow skin, have a single syllable last name like Lee or Ping, and eat Chinese takeout every day. I mean, Lance literally blew up on me when I told him the truth about Asians. You know, they talk funny. It sounds like they're dying or whining. It's just the brutal truth. Nothing beats English. Nothing! (**A/N** I am Chinese American who is quite fluent in Chinese. This does not reflect the author's opinion of Asians. They are awesome people and sometimes I prefer speaking Mandarin rather than English. This stereotype is an extreme version of a joke that Asian comedian Russell Peters made when he was joking about Chinese people.) I mean, it's gotta be horrible in China without the essential foods like steak, hamburgers, and pizza! They'll get used to it here.

When I woke up, I went to check on my armor, only to find, to my dismay, a cleanly polished set of Greek armor that shone in the morning sun. I knew who pulled this prank.

"Travis! Connor! I'm going to kill you if I find you again!"

After a bit of cooling down and wondering how to kill the Stoll brothers, I figured my best luck was to win in Capture-the-flag. Then beat them up so bad and have the respect. Well I liked the plan except the part to win in capture-the-flag. That wasn't going to be so easy.

"Hey Percy well we well did some community service to you. You know our new motto peoples services like washing armor are above our own care for service." Travis proudly announced.

"Ya just before capture-the-flag you wash it. Very peculiar isn't it funny when I need it dirty you clean it while when I need it clean it you make it dirty. Isn't that funny?" I retorted. Glaring him in the eye, Travis backed off and almost fell over a rock.

"PERSEUS JACKSON COME HERE NOW I mean NOW!" Chiron shouted.

Great when I was about to have the time of my life plunging Travis into the lake I was needed. Great why did it have to be now? Why now?

"PERSEUS JACKSON I MEAN NOW! "

I had the strangest feeling that if this were a book the MEAN and NOW would be italicized, bold, maybe CAPATALIZED too.

"PERSEUS JACK—"

"I know I'm coming." I shouted back. I came well after plunging Travis so hard into the lake that he could barely get back to shore. (Man rats if only he didn't make it back.)

"Yes sir." I saluted to Chiron.

"I see you have fresh clean armor now." he said.

"So who's ready to crush the Hunters?"

"I am!" many campers shouted.

"Alright I'm not in charge so who's going to make the plan?"

I searched the crowd for Annabeth, but she wasn't there.

"Um so eh anyone want to take lead?" I asked.

"Percy you should." Said one.

"Um yah I know I've done this and won this so many times but I think that maybe someone else will take lead."

On the other side I saw the hunters loading and getting ready.

"So anyone have another plan besides charge?" I asked.

"Yah I have an idea what if we acted like the hunters I bet you could beat the hunters with the hunters."

"Huh sorry I'm kinda well—"

"He's a Kelp Head." I turned and saw one of the campers getting his sword ready. I immediately knew who it was.

"CONNOR you are DEAD!" I shouted as I charged at him.

Connor Stoll instantly started running as if to find his mommy who was somewhere in Colorado. That would definitely offend him. But hey it didn't matter now. I said it, so now I do it.

"People focus on the game not killing each other!" I was surprised to see that Jenny had shouted that out.

"Yah focus not kill me see me I'm just an innocent soul who doesn't need to be killed by his friend Percy Jackson." Connor whimpered out.

"And you shut your big Mouth up!" I pointed at Connor.

"GO!" Chiron said as he shot a starting arrow.

"Alright CHARGE!" I shouted.

Sadly I wasn't so lucky. I got 6 arrows in the front in the first 3 seconds. I knew that only someone who knew my strategies would have everyone concentrate fire on me. Great I was the enemy. I was the target. I was the mouse. And I was the!—. Never mind every moment I thought about what I was another arrow or two embedded themselves in me. So I decided if I didn't think about how I was a target maybe I'd be luckier.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Jeez I guess anyways I'm the target. I looked at my armor. 15 arrows or maybe 50 I wasn't exactly smart enough here put it this way. Somewhere between 1 and 500 arrows were embedded into my armor.

"Great why does it have to be me? Why me?"

"Cause Seaweed brain you're the one who is going to knock us out!" I figured it was Connor. No it was—great Thalia.

"DIE!" I shouted.

Five or six arrows embedded themselves in my armor. I hate those arrows! I looked around anyone going to help?

"You are pathetic to think you can beat us." Thalia smirked as she plunged a blunt arrow right into my helmet.

"Ouch that hurts!"

"Jeez that's the POINT it's supposed to hurt!" Thalia shouted as if I was a dumb founded dude. Well I guess I kinda was.

"Wow I thought I was your honored friend! Right?" I retorted back.

"Well you were but now you're bait." She shouted back.

12 hunters surrounded me however by the way they stared at me it seemed like all thirty were. Great! I was finished. I was like the deer surrounded by wolves, the lone ranger surrounded by outlaws, the fox cornered by English gentleman. Wow! I am getting really good at this self-pitying thing!

"Hey who wants to die?" I asked hoping for an answer like Sure why not.

"Hey I know who." Thalia matter of factly said. "I have a friend who we surrounded named Percy Jackson I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Hey guys I have an Idea I also have a friend named Thalia Grace who's really being a bully I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I asked. Thalia turned bug red. This went patriotic with her blue eyes and also well if I had a little white dye that would have been perfect or maybe I'd be dead.

"Get him!" she ordered.

Then I said something that I really thought was strange. "Get Her!" I retorted.

"You dare order a HUNTER!" one of them replied.

Yep that was it. I would be remembered as THE BOY WHO DIED BY AN HONERED FRIEND AND HER GANG OF BULLIES. Well thankfully through all of it all they did was tie me up and throw me in the water. YES I'm alive and well… then I noticed instead of hitting the water I landed in a sinking canoe. Worse it was in the middle of the lake and no one noticed. Great if this didn't get more embarrassing Chiron shouted.

"Campers Win!" and everyone were so happy that they forgot about me.

"Help." I muttered but I couldn't say anything it was kinda scary sinking. Could I really drown? Would this boat ever really sink? For all I knew I was just floating on an empty canoe in the middle of the lake. And I was a son of Poseidon. I was sure after what I did the Hunters wouldn't say anything. And most likely I'd become well who knows maybe well I don't know a boy in a canoe who sailed the sea in a sinking canoe and was tied up. This was horrible! Nobody remembered me! I feel so lonely. I'm Robinson Crusoe, except without the happy ending. I'm the forgotten god Pan. Wow I am getting REALLY good at this self-pitying stuff! But is that going to help me…no.

The darkness is taking me! It's getting really lonely out here, nobody can see me or help me. Nobody cares!

Guys?

Help!

Goodbye world! I never loved you anyway…ok I do. I miss you guys even if you forgot about me!

*gulp*

* * *

><p>I know I know you hate me! Mwahahahaha! I'm evil. Racist and evil. I did warn you, extreme OoC! But this was part of the original copy of the Lost Ranger, capture the flag. I just edited it to make it more fitting with the rest of the story. And now for the ending:<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth XIII ½<p>

As the new heroes were driving off from Camp Half Blood I couldn't help but wonder something. It had been nagging at me ever since last night. We had been so caught up in the claiming and the quest that I had completely forgotten about this…

"Hey, where's Percy?"

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

Hey! I just remembered, I'm the son of Poseidon! I can will the waters to serve me!

Yes! I'm free! Now just to go get payback on Thalia and those jerk Hunters. Hey, what's that? An…anti-Percy bomb? Meant to go off if Percy uses his powers?

Oh shoot! Me and my life…just great. Goodbye world! Goodbye my forgetful girlfriend.

Bye! Bye!

* * *

><p>UCCMaster will return…soon *evil smile*<p> 


End file.
